


A Man of the Cloth

by Penguiduck



Series: An Expression of Thanks [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Haphephobia, One Shot, Overcoming fears, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Libra's beauty is not the only feature you admire about him.  His confession leaves you reeling.[Reader x Libra]For flyinginstinct, Winner of the March 2020 Raffle
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Riviera | Libra, Riviera | Libra/Reader
Series: An Expression of Thanks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Man of the Cloth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyinginstinct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinginstinct/gifts).



> I'm excited to present the next completed request for my raffle series: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112).
> 
> The winner is flyinginstinct with this following request: _So, uh, I'm a huge fire emblem fan and I honestly don't see a lot of love for Libra. He's a good egg despite the trauma he faced while growing up. I know he has haphephobia, so maybe you can play on that note? I think getting close despite the phobia and understanding his boundaries would make for a touching story. ;___;_
> 
> I'm a huge fan of Libra, too. I mentioned this in the comments, but I've only played through Awakening once and, of course, I married Chrom because the relationship seemed the most natural. However, if I played again, I would totally marry Libra. ;) I like effeminate men, apparently, and Libra is just gorgeous.
> 
> I really like the idea of addressing the haphephobia because I'm sure admitting to having it makes Libra super uncomfortable, and ~~I love putting characters in uncomfortable positions~~ it must be very cathartic to overcome something like it with someone you love.
> 
> If anyone has thoughts, opinions, complaints, I welcome you to leave a comment! I take your feedback to heart. And, of course, if you leave a comment, this makes you eligible for the April raffle.
> 
> I would also like to shamelessly promote my ["A Single Word"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320657/chapters/55861468) booklet. I am OPEN for requests, so please check it out, if you would! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please enjoy!

He was always so noble, so polite, so kind. Aside from his apparent beauty, he had all the qualities you wanted in a man. He was devoted to the deity, Naga, and although you knew you’d never be able to compete with her, you still wanted a little bit of Libra.

You thought he might have liked you. He often stole glances at you, and when you finally looked at him, he would smile. 

Libra would sit next to you during meal times, settling in at your side near the campfire. He told you stories and listened to your woes. 

Sometimes he would admire the night sky with you when you were on watch duty, keeping you company into the wee hours of the morning.

On one such evening, Libra arrived, axe in hand. For someone with such a delicate complexity and lean body, you wondered how he managed such a heavy weapon.

“You’re so strong,” you said. “I can’t believe you march with that.”

“Ah, it’s not so bad,” Libra said, taking a seat. “When I was training to become a clergyman, one of my tasks was to split firewood. I became very familiar with axes. It seems almost natural that I would gravitate toward an axe as my weapon of choice.

“I wasn’t quite expecting a whole story behind it, but it’s good to know. I guess that’s why you always seem to volunteer for firewood duty.”

“It only makes sense as I have so much experience with it.”

“Oh, but you’re so much more than the Shepherds’ personal woodcutter.”

“I’m glad to play my part, _____, no matter how small it may seem.”

You shrugged. “I guess we only have fire because of ego-free people like you. 

“Pride is a sin. It is the longest distance between two people.”

“Do you think so?” you said. If there were a distance between you and Libra, you doubted it was due to pride. There was something about him that made him stoic — it was such an interesting combination, his love for humanity and justice contrasted with a sobering level of fortitude. He smiled often, his eyes soft and warm, but they hid a deep secret that you longed to unearth.

“You don’t?” he said.

“I think distance between people can be created by a number of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like pain.”

Libra paused for a moment, studying you. “What makes you say that, _____?”

“You know so much about me,” you said. “You know about my family, my history, the reason why I joined the Shepherds. You know about my likes and dislikes, my fears and passions. But, Libra, I know almost nothing about you.”

He watched you with polite silence, his facial expression not even shifting.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I don’t mean to pry. We’ve just been together for so long on this journey, I would hope I’d have the opportunity to know you better. That’s all.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he said. “I don’t mean to deprive you of information, however personal. It’s just… my past is not particularly inviting. It’s dark and unpleasant, and I’d rather not remember it.” 

You nodded slowly, staring at the fire. “Well, I certainly don’t mean for you to have to relive those memories. And if you don’t want to share, that’s okay. I can just shut up and mind my own business.”

“I didn’t say that.” He sighed. “I never thought you’d want to know. I asked questions of you because I was interested. You have this zest for life, this desire to explore and understand the world. I wasn’t so sure you’d want to learn more about me, this tedious priest who seems to so enjoy your company.”

“Do you mean that?” 

“Of course I do. I’m a man of the cloth, _____. Do you think me a liar?”

“No, but, as you said, you’re also a man of the cloth.”

“You don’t think a priest can love a woman?”

His choice of words caught you off-guard, and you felt the heat rising to your face, perhaps even hotter than the fire blazing in front of you.

Libra chuckled, almost awkwardly. “Too forward? My apologies. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Perhaps I should be going. I don’t wish to distract you from watch duty.” 

He stood up to leave, but you caught his arm. 

“Wait!” You paused. “You didn’t flinch,” you said, remembering something you observed earlier. “I saw the other day that Chrom pat you on the shoulder, and you flinched away. There’s a reason for that, isn’t there?”

Libra sat down again, wordlessly letting the silence fall between you with only the crackling fire and chirping crickets. “I… suffer from haphephobia,” he said, finally.

“Haphe-what?”

“Haphephobia. It’s a fear of touch.” He looked away as if he were ashamed. “I was abandoned as a child. My parents thought I was possessed by demons, and they left me in an orphanage to fend for myself. I was not treated kindly for many years.”

“I’m so sorry,” you said. “I had no idea.”

“It’s all right, _____. You’re certainly not at fault. And, if I may overstep my boundaries once more, it’s not so bad with you.”

“The haphephobia?”

“Right. That’s how I know.”

You were beyond flattered, though you weren’t sure how to respond. 

“I apologize if I’ve put you in an awkward position If you’d—”

“No,” you said. “No, Libra. I’m not upset. I just… I’ve had feelings for you for such a long time, and now that this has been resolved, I’m not really sure how to react. I’m happy for your confession. I really am.” Your eyes crinkled in sincere acknowledgement.

Libra’s shoulders relaxed, and he looked at you fondly. “Your words bring joy to my heart, _____. I… well, I don’t suppose you’d want me to… touch you?”

“Touch me?” You laughed, perhaps a bit more intensely than you meant to. “You’re a priest — you make it sound so naughty!”

His cheeks deepened in color. “I was being serious. Why must you say such things?”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t be laughing,” you said, collecting yourself. “Please, Libra. You may touch me. I’ll hold still right here, and you go at whatever pace you want.”

He stared at you. It seemed now that he was faced with the task, it was more challenging than he originally thought. He reached for you, hands retreating for a moment. But then he locked eyes with yours, and tried again.

Libra’s fingers grazed your jawline, gentle and warm, a light feather touch. “Your skin is so soft, _____,” he said. 

You responded with only a small smile, letting him continue.

He scooted closer, his hands now cupping your cheeks and chin, thumbs running along your skin. “I am mesmerized.”

“By how touching me isn’t so bad?”

“That,” he said, “and by how beautiful you are when I don’t limit myself to mere sight.” He leaned forward, gracing your lips with the most innocent of kisses.

You promised him you wouldn’t move, but you couldn’t help it. You fell right into his arms, deepening the kiss.

Libra did not flinch. Instead, he welcomed you.

**Author's Note:**

> And, as always, if you need a shoulder to lean on, someone to chat with, please don't hesitate to reach out to me:
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/).  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii).


End file.
